It's Our Ending
by Setsuko Mizuka
Summary: Hanya fanfic Two-Shoot AsuCaga pertama Author yang bergenre Hurt/Comfort dan Angst untuk melepas beban yang ada di hati kelabu Author. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Note :**

_Aku blablabla_ = ucapan dalam hati, kata-kata asing, atau soundeffect

_"Aku blablabla"_ = ucapan di masa lalu

"Aku blablabla" = ucapan di masa sekarang atau saat itu

* * *

**Gundam SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

**It's Our Ending © Setsuko Mizuka**

**For Someone in The Past Time**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Angst**

**Pairing : AsuCaga**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU, Gaje. Don't Like? Don't Read, Okay?**

**Summary : **Hanya fanfic Two-Shoot AsuCaga pertama Author yang bergenre Hurt/Comfort dan Angst untuk melepas beban yang ada di hati kelabu Author. Don't like, don't read.

**~ It's Our Ending ~**

Cagalli Yula Athha. Seorang Presdir dari perusahaan Athha _Corporation_ yang berkembang di bidang transportasi menggantikan _Tou-sama_-nya yang sudah pensiun karena beliau –Uzumi Nala Athha– lebih memilih menghabiskan masa tuanya bersama anak-anak asuhnya di pesisir pantai. Tunggu? Anak asuh? Yap! Kalian tidak salah membacanya kok. Uzumi memang mempunyai anak asuh yang berjumlah lima anak, termasuk Cagalli.

Cagalli anak asuh?

Yap! Gadis yang kini sudah berkepala dua itu memang salah satu anak asuhnya.

Kenapa ia bisa jadi seorang Presdir Athha _Corporation_?

Jawabannya mudah dan pasti sudah tak asing lagi dengan jawaban ini.

Kepercayaan. Iya, kepercayaan. Pria paruh baya yang saat ini berumur di atas lima puluh tahunan itu sangat mempercayainya. Bahkan beliau tidak segan-segan untuk memberikan semua warisan hartanya kepada Cagalli. Uzumi tahu dan sangat tahu, Cagalli akan melakukan apapun sesuai perintahnya asalkan itu bisa membuat Uzumi senang dan bangga. Karena di balik semua itu, ada sebuah rahasia besar dan sudah jadi rahasia umum di kalangan masyarakat Negara Neutral ORB.

Senyum kecil mengembang di wajah gadis begitu melihat sebuah foto yang terpajang di meja kerjanya.

"_Tou-sama_, bagaimana kabarmu di sana?" tanyanya pelan.

Kalau boleh jujur, ia sangat merindukan sosok beliau karena sudah dua bulan tidak bertemu.

_Tok, tok, tok._

Sura ketukan pintu membuatnya menengok.

"Ya?" sahut Cagalli.

"Cagalli-_sama_, boleh saya masuk?"

Mendengar suara sekretaris sekaligus manajernya bertanya dari luar ruangan, ia pun menyuruhnya masuk. "Masuk saja, Flay-_san_!" suruhnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, seorang gadis –ehem– mungkin bisa kita katakan seorang wanita –mengingat ia kini berstatus sudah menikah dengan pria bernama Sai Argly– memasuki ruang kerja Cagalli dengan langkah anggunnya. Sangat beda sekali dengan si pemilik ruangan tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Cagalli.

"Saya ingin memberikan laporan mengenai Galeri Anda, Cagalli-_sama_," formal Flay Allster seraya menyerahkan dokumen yang kini dibungkus map berwarna kuning cerah kesukaan si Presdir muda itu. Terlihat sebiji keringat meluncur di belakang kepalanya mengingat peraturan bodoh yang dibuat Presdirnya ini sewaktu pertama kali ia menyerahkan laporan padanya.

_"Heh? Kenapa mapnya warna merah?"_

_"Eh? M-memang ada yang salah, Cagalli-sama?" tanya Flay heran plus kaget._

_"Pasti sekretarisku yang lama belum memberitahumu soal ini."_

_Flay masih menatap Cagalli yang tengah menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya._

_"Aku takkan menerima laporan dengan map selain warna kuning."_

"Galeri? Apa ada masalah dengan Galeriku?"

Pertanyaan dari Cagalli membuat Flay tersadar dari lamunan masa lalunya yang terlihat sangat lucu menurut orang lain tapi tidak untuknya. Wanita itu bergedik ngeri saat ingat suara rendah dari Cagalli yang terdengar seperti orang marah dulu. "A-ah, tidak. Hanya laporan mengenai pengunjung serta para _customer_ yang meningkat bulan ini," kata Flay.

Gadis yang kini dikuncir _mode pony tail_ itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, Cagalli-_sama_."

Dengan perginya Flay, hembusan napas berat keluar dari mulut Cagalli.

_Kriiing! Kriiing! Kriiing!_

_Klik._

"_Moshi moshi? Watashi wa Cagalli Yula Athha desu_," kata Cagalli setelah mengangkat telepon kantornya yang tiba-tiba saja berdering. Mendengar tawa dari ujung sana, membuat Cagalli memutar bola mata indahnya yang berwarna _amber _itu begitu tahu siapa yang menelpon. "Oh ayolah, Kira. Kau kan bisa menelpon lewat ponsel, jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot memperkenalkan diri dengan seformal tadi," gerutunya.

"Ahaha, _gomen_. Ponselmu tidak aktif, makanya kutelpon ke telepon kantormu."

Cagalli terdiam sebentar. "Oh, maaf."

"Ada masalah?" tanya Kira dari seberang sana.

"_Iie, demo..._"

"Hm? Apa? Cerita saja."

"Bukan apa-apa. Lalu kenapa kau menelponku?" tanya Cagalli mengalihkan perhatian Kira agar tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi padanya.

"Hanya memberitahumu bahwa malam ini kita akan makan malam bersama."

"Bersama _Tou-sama_ juga?"

"Yap! Dengan empat adik kita juga."

Senyum bahagia mengembang di wajah manisnya. "Bagus!"

"Jadi, kau bisa kan datang ke rumah?" tanya Kira was-was.

"Tentu saja bisa! Aku takkan melewatkannya, Kira!"

"Ahaha, dasar. Ya sudah, aku harus kembali kerja. Ditunggu jam enam sore nanti."

"Siap, _Nii-san_!" seru Cagalli layaknya seorang prajurit perang.

Kira tergelak mendengarnya. "Sudah lama kau tak memanggilku seperti itu." Laki-laki itu tahu saat ini kembaran tak identiknya alias adik kandungnya itu tengah tersenyum senang. "Baiklah, kuputus ya."

_Klik._

_Tut tut tut tut tut._

Perlahan Cagalli menaruh lagi gagang telepon ke tempatnya semula. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada laporan yang baru saja diserahkan oleh Flay. Laporan dari Galerinya yang baru setengah tahun ini dibangun untuk memperlihatkan hasil dari hobinya pada orang-orang yaitu dunia memotret.

Sudah jadi rahasia umum Cagalli adalah fotografer terkenal di ORB.

Iya, fotografer terkenal!

Bahkan foto-fotonya banyak dibeli oleh orang-orang luar ORB dengan penawaran harga yang cukup membuat masyarakat tercengang begitu melihat jumlah _0_ yang tertera di kertas perjanjian. Seorang gadis yang luar biasa bukan? Mengingat umurnya masih berkepala dua namun ia sudah jadi fotografer terkenal dunia Internasional dan memegang sebuah perusahaan yang saat ini sangat maju dibandingkan perusahaan-perusaan lainnya.

Bukan hanya itu saja yang jadi rahasia umum dari seorang Cagalli Yula Athha.

Ia juga punya rahasia lain yang bersangkutan dengan Kira Hibiki, laki-laki yang baru saja menelponnya dan dipanggil _Nii-san_ oleh Cagalli.

Yap, mereka memang kakak-adik kandung atau lebih tepatnya saudara kembar tak identik. Namun ketika mereka berumur lima tahun, sebuah kejadian membuat mereka terpisah dan bertemu kembali selang tiga belas tahun kemudian. Kejadian yang menyeramkan untuk Cagalli sampai-sampai membuat gadis itu trauma jika melihat aksi kekerasan di depan matanya atau di layar televisi. Kejadian pemberontakan atas pemerintahan _Seiran_ yang sudah tak dipercayai masyarakat ORB itu membuatnya terpisah dengan keluarganya, keluarga Hibiki.

Di saat ia ingin menjadi korban pemberontakan tersebut, Uzumi yang sewaktu itu ingin menyelamatkan diri dari amukan masyarakat –karena jarak kantornya dengan kantor pemerintahan sangat dekat– menolong Cagalli setelah mendengar Cagalli menangis keras sambil memanggil Papa dan Mama-nya.

Selama tiga bulan penuh pasca pemberontakan tersebut, Cagalli dirawat Uzumi karena mengalami tekanan mental yang teramat sangat parah. Bahkan ia sampai lupa siapa keluarganya. Dengan kebaikan hati Uzumi, ia mengangkat Cagalli menjadi anak asuhnya sampai gadis itu berhasil mengingat dan menemukan keluarga kandungnya.

Tiga belas tahun kemudian saat Cagalli menginjakkan kaki di Sekolah Menengah Atas atau SMA, ia bertemu dengan Kira Hibiki. Sungguh gadis itu tak menyangka, setelah bertemu dengan Kira batinnya kembali tertekan. Selama ini Uzumi tak pernah bilang ia hanya anak asuhnya, Cagalli menganggap Uzumi adalah ayah kandungnya. Namun sebuah kecelakaan dimana saat itu Cagalli tengah menumpangi sebuah taksi membuat dirinya mengetahui bahwa ialah adik kandung yang selama ini dicari Kira.

_Nyuuut._

Kepala Cagalli tiba-tiba terasa pening mengingatnya.

"Kenapa aku akhir-akhir ini sering mengingatnya?" lirihnya.

Tik, tik, tik.

Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding besar bergambar _Winnie The Pooh_ (-_-o ini Presdir terlalu kekanak-kanakan banget #_Author _ditimpuk sandal#) yang diletakkan di atas pintu. 03.15 P.M. waktu ORB. "Masih ada waktu untuk mengerjakan hobiku," kata Cagalli seraya merapikan berkas-berkas serta laporan yang sudah selesai dipelajarinya, kecuali laporan tentang Galerinya yang belum dibaca sama sekali.

_Cklek._

"Cagalli-_sama_, sudah ingin pulang?" tanya Flay sambil berdiri dari kursi kerjanya yang bertepat di depan ruang kerja Cagalli, setelah melihat gadis itu selesai memakai mantel berwarna coklat yang panjangnya sampai lima belas centi di bawah lutut. Maklum, dia kan menjabat sebagai sekretaris rangkap manajer sang Presdir muda itu.

_Blam_. Cagalli menutup pintu kerjanya.

"Belum sih, aku masih ingin melakukan hobiku yang tertunda kemarin."

"Ah, _sou desu ne_. Semoga dapat hasil yang memuaskan Anda, Cagalli-_sama_."

Gadis itu tergelak mendengar ucapan Flay.

"A-apa ada yang salah dengan ucapan saya, Cagalli-_sama_?"

Cagalli berdeham sebentar setelah berhenti tertawa. "Ehem, tidak, tidak kok. Aku hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan formalmu," ia kembali tertawa lalu melanjutkan. "Hei, kita ini sudah bekerja sama selama tujuh bulan dan lagi, umurmu lebih tua satu tahun dibanding umurku."

Flay memandang Presdirnya tidak mengerti. "Lalu?"

"Jangan terlalu formal denganku, Flay-_san_."

"Rasanya tidak sopan jika tidak formal begitu, Cagalli-_sama_."

"Tapi aku risih mendengarnya, panggil aku Cagalli-_san _saja."

"Eh?"

Gadis itu mengambil sebuah kamera pemberian Uzumi di ultahnya yang ke sepuluh tahun dan sejak saat itu ia sangat menyukai dunia fotografi. Sedikit banyak Cagalli belajar dari teman-teman Uzumi yang sudah lebih dulu memasuki dunia memotret daripada dirinya yang masih sangat amatiran.

"Laporan tentang Galeri akan kubaca di rumah. Apa besok ada rapat?" tanyanya.

Flay mengangguk lalu mengecek jadwal Presdirnya. "Besok Anda harus mengikuti acara peresmian pabrik di pusat kota ORB sebelah barat."

"Ah, _sou ka_. Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan," pamitnya.

"Iya, Cagalli-_sama_." Flay membungkuk hormat.

"Hei, hei. Panggil aku Cagalli-_san_ saja, Flay-_san_," protes Cagalli.

"Ah, _h-hai_."

**~ AsuCaga ~**

Cagalli melajukan mobil sport-nya yang berwarna hitam setelah dengan susah payah ia meminta izin pada _bodyguard_-nya –Kisaka– untuk mengendarainya sendiri. Sungguh, ia tak habis pikir dengan _Tou-sama_-nya yang terlalu _overprotective_ padanya sejak dulu hingga sekarang. Hei! Gadis itu sudah berumur dua puluh tahun dan lagi, ia juga dicekoki tentang macam-macam bela diri sejak umurnya dua belas tahun. Kenapa sekarang masih harus dikawal lagi?

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal.

Tanpa terasa, mobilnya sudah memasuki halaman sebuah Galeri miliknya.

"Memang meningkat orang yang berkunjung," gumamnya sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang tengah berlalu lalang di depan mobilnya yang sedang berhenti untuk mencari tempat parkir yang masih kosong.

_Tok, tok, tok._

Kaca mobilnya diketuk oleh petugas _security_.

Cagalli membuka kaca mobilnya tersebut.

"Selamat siang, Cagalli-_sama_," sapanya hormat.

"Siang, Paman."

"Silahkan parkir mobil Anda di sebelah sana."

Cagalli tersenyum ramah dan mengangguk. "_Arigatou gozaimasu_."

"Dengan senang hati, Cagalli-_sama._"

Ia pun memarkirkan mobilnya ke tempat yang sudah ditunjuk petugas security tadi dengan hati-hati karena pengunjung berlalulalang di sekitar Galeri. Begitu mobilnya terparkir dengan benar, Cagalli keluar dari mobil sambil menggendong tas selempangnya yang berwarna hijau muda. Sempat ia termenung beberapa saat melihat tasnya itu kemudian ia menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Cagalli? Ayo, kita cari objek foto yang bagus di sini," katanya menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Cagalli!"

Seruan dari seseorang yang dikenalnya membuat Cagalli menengok.

"Cagalli, apa kabarmu?" tanya orang itu dengan girangnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Miriallia. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya balik Cagalli.

Miriallia Haww tersenyum. "Sama denganmu."

Senyum manis tercetak di wajah Cagalli. "Ayo, masuk ke dalam," ajaknya.

"Ah iya, kebetulan aku baru ingin masuk ke Galerimu." Gadis yang baru ditemui Cagalli sejak satu tahun mereka tidak bertemu itu tertawa pelan sambil melangkah masuk mengikuti Cagalli yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu darinya. "Kau tahu, Cagalli? Aku sudah tiga kali ini lho ke Galerimu," ceritanya.

"Benarkah? Aku senang mendengarnya." Lagi, Cagalli tersenyum menanggapi.

"Baru-baru ini kau menambah koleksimu, aku ingin lihat."

"Yaaah, memang benar, tapi langsung dipesan semuanya dalam waktu satu hari."

Miriallia menatap sahabatnya sejak SMP itu karena melihat Cagalli menghela napas. "Kau tidak suka foto-fotomu dibeli orang, Cagalli?"

"A-ah, bukan begitu. Hanya... aneh saja?"

Ucapan Cagalli membuat Miriallia tergelak.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Tentu saja kau, Cagalli. Ahaha," kata Miriallia.

"Oh iya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan si laki-laki Spanyol itu?" tanya Cagalli tiba-tiba sambil mengambil kameranya dari dalam tas tanpa menoleh ke arah gadis yang kini memakai kaos jingga yang ditutupi jaket putih berbulu di kerahnya dengan _jeans_ tiga perempat untuk bawahannya.

"A-ah? Siapa maksudmu?"

"_You know who I mean_, Miriallia," sahut Cagalli dengan nada menggoda.

Wajah gadis itu memerah mendengar sahutan Cagalli.

"Sepertinya, ada sesuatu yang sudah kulewati."

"A-a-a, ti-tidak ada yang kau lewati kok!"

"Hm? Benar?" Cagalli mengarahkan kameranya ke wajah Miriallia yang memerah.

_Ckrek!_

"Cagalli! Jangan memotretku!" protes Miriallia.

"Ahaha! Wajahmu lucu!" seru Cagalli. Tanpa mereka sadari, banyak pengunjung yang memperhatikan mereka sejak awal keduanya masuk ke dalam Galeri. Banyak di antaranya yang menatap Cagalli penuh kagum lalu berbisik-bisik. Sepertinya mereka –para pengunjung– mulai menyadari kehadiran si pemilik Galeri. Mata _amber_ Cagalli melirik ke samping karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang datang menghampirinya.

"_Anoo, sumimasen_, Cagalli-_sama_."

"Iya, ada yang kubantu?" tanya Cagalli ramah.

"Boleh aku m-minta tanda tanganmu?" Laki-laki yang berumuran kira-kira enam belas tahunan itu bertanya dengan wajah malu-malu. "Mmm, aku... penggemar koleksi foto-fotomu sejak Galeri ini dibuka, Cagalli-_sama_. Perkenalkan, namaku Alex." Laki-laki berambut jabrik dan berwarna biru gelap itu membungkukkan badannya setelah memperkenalkan diri.

Sesaat Cagalli tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah kagetnya begitu melihat iris mata laki-laki bernama Alex itu. Namun dalam hitungan detik, wajahnya kembali normal. "Dimana aku harus tanda tangan, Alex-_san_?"

Alex tersenyum senang lalu menyerahkan sebuah foto pada Cagalli.

"Eh? I-ini? Fotoku?"

"M-maaf sebelumnya karena aku diam-diam memotret foto Cagalli-_sama_."

Cagalli tertawa pelan lalu mengambil foto itu untuk ia bubuhi tanda tangannya. Sungguh, Cagalli tak menyangka bahwa dirinya punya penggemar, bahkan sampai nekat untuk memfotonya secara diam-diam. Di foto itu, ia tampak tersenyum dengan kedua tangan memegang kameranya. Cagalli berpikir, Alex memfotonya saat setelah ia melakukan pemotretan pada suatu objek. "Ini, Alex-_san,_" kata Cagalli sambil menyerahkan fotonya ke Alex.

"Uwaaa! _Arigatou gozaimasu_, Cagalli-_sama_! _Arigatou_!"

Cagalli dan Miriallia tertawa melihat Alex terus membungkukan badannya lalu berdiri tegap lagi secara berulang-ulang. "S-sudahlah, Alex-_san_. Tak perlu sampai seperti itu." Cagalli tersenyum melihat Alex mendekap fotonya.

"Sungguh, hari ini hari keberuntunganku karena bisa berbicara dengan Cagalli-_sama._ Oh iya!" Alex mengambil sesuatu dari tas selempangnya. Sebuah kamera digital berwarna sama seperti rambutnya kini berada di tangan kanannya. "_Anoo,_ Nona, maaf sebelumnya. Aku ingin difoto juga dengan Cagalli-_sama_, apa bisa Nona memfoto kami?" tanya Alex pada Miriallia.

"Tentu, sini biar kufoto," kata Miriallia senang.

"Boleh kan, Cagalli-_sama_?" tanya Alex meminta persetujuan.

"Iya, Alex-san."

"Siap ya? 1... 2... 3..."

_Ckrek! Ckrek! Ckrek!_

Miriallia tersenyum puas meihat hasil jepretannya. Di situ Alex terlihat sangat bahagia walau samar-samar terlihat bahwa anak laki-laki itu gugup dan merona. Ia berpose _peach_ sementara Cagalli hanya tersenyum di sampingnya. "Sudah kufoto sampai tiga kali," katanya seraya menyerahkan kamera digital ke pemiliknya.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_...?"

"Miriallia Haww." Miriallia tersenyum.

"Ah iya! _Arigatou gozaimasu_, Haww-_san_!"

"Kamu sekolah di _Fairy Art High School_?" tanya Cagalli setelah memperhatikan seragam yang dikenakan Alex. Laki-laki itu memakai celana panjang berwarna sama seperti _blazer-_nya yaitu hitam. Di _blazer _tersebut terdapat lambang _Fairy Art High School_ berupa gambar sebuah nada balok yang dikelilingi sepasang sayap dan berwarna kontras dengan warna _blazer_-nya yakni warna kuning cerah –seperti garis yang ada di ujung-ujung _blazer_–. Untuk bagian dalamnya, Alex memakai kemeja berlengan panjang dipadukan sebuah dasi berwarna kuning yang sudah terlihat acak-acakan. Ia memakai sepatu pantofel berwarna hitam juga.

"Ah iya, aku sekolah di sana."

"Berarti kita satu sekolah. Aku alumni tahun 20xx."

Mendengar ucapan Cagalli membuat Alex terbatuk.

"Eh!? Benarkah itu, Cagalli-_sama_?"

Cagalli mengangguk.

"Waaah! Aku senang mendengarnya!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar lagu _Crush_-nya David Archuletta dari dalam saku mantel Cagalli. Dengan terburu-buru ia mengambil ponselnya. Flay Allster. Nama itu tertera jelas di layar ponsel yang masih mengalunkan suara David Archuletta. "Ah Alex-_san_, sepertinya aku harus pergi dulu ke depan," pamitnya.

"Iya, Cagalli-_sama_. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Alex membungkuk lagi.

Cagalli hanya tersenyum lalu mengacak pelan rambut biru gelapnya.

Alex yang terkejut diperlakukan seperti itu oleh sang idola hanya bisa mematung dengan wajah merona hebat. "A-a-astaga... aku... benar-benar beruntung! Hehe, pasti _Nii-san_ kaget melihat aku berhasil foto dengan idolaku, Cagalli-_sama_. Hihihihi." Laki-laki itu menatap punggung Cagalli dan Miriallia yang sedang ditarik paksa untuk ikut keluar Galeri oleh si pemilik Galeri tersebut.

**~ Just Two-Shoot ~**

"Uuugh! Tarikanmu terlalu kuat, Cagalli. Tanganku sampai sakit nih," keluh Miriallia sambil menarik kursi cafeteria yang berada di sebelah utara Galeri memakai tangan kiri untuk ia duduki, sementara tangan kanannya terus ia kibas-kibaskan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang diberikan si sohibnya.

"Ah, _gomen, gomen_, Miriallia. Ehehe."

"Siapa yang menelpon memangnya?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Dari sekretarisku," jawab Cagalli sambil menduduki kursi yang berada tepat di hadapan Miriallia. Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan laki-laki datang menghampiri meja mereka untuk menyerahkan buku menu. Di saat Miriallia tengah memilih menu, Cagalli tampak melamun sambil melihat hasil-hasil foto yang ia potret sebelum hari ini. Di pikirannya kini tertuju pada kedatangan laki-laki yang bernama Alex tadi. "Alex..."

"-lli? Cagalli? Hei?"

"Ah? A-apa?"

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Miriallia sambil menyerahkan buku menu pada Cagalli.

"Sama sepertimu saja." Cagalli kembali menunduk.

"Suatu kehormatan bagi kami, Cagalli-_sama_ menyempatkan untuk mampir ke Cafeteria ini," kata pelayan tersebut sambil membungkuk sopan.

"A-ah! Tidak perlu seperti itu." Gadis berambut blond itu salah tingkah.

Pelayan itu tersenyum. "Jadi pesannya sama, Cagalli-_sama_?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar."

Miriallia yang melihat tingkah aneh Cagalli karena terus menunduk itu membuatnya khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja, Cagalli? Ada masalah?" tanyanya. Ia menengok ke pintu dimana mereka keluar tadi kemudian menatap Cagalli lagi. "Apa... karena Alex?"

Cagalli tersenyum getir. "Anak itu... terlalu mirip."

"Iya sih..."

Hening beberapa puluh detik sampai Cagalli menginstrupsi.

"Oh iya, tadi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Soal apa?"

"Dearka Elthman."

Miriallia langsung membuang muka dengan wajah memerah padam.

"Jadi, memang ada yang dilewatkan oleh telingaku, eh?"

"Aku... dilamarnya kemarin malam..."

Suara mencicit Miriallia membuat Cagalli mengangkat alis kanannya seraya mendekatkan diri. "Kau... apa? Suaramu tak terdengar," pinta Cagalli.

"Aku dilamarnya, Cagalli dan aku menerimanya." Miriallia menunduk.

"APA!? KAU DILAMAR DEARKA!?"

"Ssst! Cagalli! Kecilkan suaramu!" bentak Miriallia dengan wajah merona.

"Eh? _G-gomen_, aku terlalu kaget."

Kini kedua gadis itu sama-sama merona karena diperhatikan oleh semua pengunjung cafeteria. _Kenapa hari ini aku jadi pusat perhatian terus sih?_ gerutu Cagalli dalam hati. Tak lama setelah itu, pesanan mereka pun datang.

"Selamat ya, Miriallia. Aku tunggu surat undanganmu." Cagalli tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Cagalli. Jujur, aku masih tidak percaya soal itu."

Ucapan Miriallia membuat Cagalli tertawa tertahan.

"Oh iya!" Miriallia mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tasnya (tas Miriallia sama seperti yang biasa ibu-ibu pake sewaktu lagi pergi arisan itu loh, ah _Author_ benci dengan tas model begitu #dirajam _readers_#). "Aku disuruh menyerahkan surat undangan ini untukmu dan kebetulan kita bisa bertemu di sini," katanya seraya menyerahkan sebuah undangan berwarna merah dengan tali kuning di ujung kirinya.

"Apa ini surat undangan pernikahanmu?"

"Tentu saja bukan! Itu undangan reuni SMP Archangel JHS angkatan kita."

"Reuni... SMP?"

Miriallia meminum jus jeruk pesanannya dengan nikmat sambil mengangguk.

"Perasaanku kok jadi tak enak ya?" gumam Cagalli.

"Maksud- ah! Aku mengerti." Miriallia menatap was-was ke arah Cagalli.

"Aku tak akan datang."

Mata Miriallia melebar. "Apa!? Kau tak akan datang?" tanyanya ulang dan melihat reaksi dari sahabatnya yang terdiam itu membuatnya menghela napas. "Oh ayolah, Cagalli. Jangan terus seperti ini, sampai kapan kau mau menghindar?"

"Aku tidak menghindar," kata Cagalli tegas.

"Lalu apa namanya kalau bukan menghindar?"

"Aku... hanya... seingatku sih, hari itu ada rapat antarsaham," dusta Cagalli.

"Kau gila ya? Tak mungkin ada rapat pada hari Minggu, Cagalli," desis Miriallia. Sungguh, ia tak mengerti dengan arah pemikiran si gadis _blond_ di depannya ini. "Kenapa tidak mau ke sana? Takut bertemu dengan_nya_? Kalau kau bertemu dengan _dia,_ kau mungkin bisa dapat kejelasan dari_nya_, Cagalli," kata Mirialli dengan nada membujuk.

"Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi, Miriallia. Semua sudah jelas kok."

"Jelas apanya? Seperti _itu_ dibilang jelas?"

Cagalli terdiam lalu memberikan senyum paksa pada Miriallia.

"Jangan sakiti dirimu terus, Cagalli."

"Justru jika aku pergi ke reuni itu, hatiku akan sakit."

Mirialli hanya menghela napas pasrah. "Terserah kau sajalah."

"Aku sih... ingin melihat_nya_, apa _dia_ baik-baik saja? Apa _dia_ sudah berubah? Apa _dia _sudah dapat penggantiku–tapi kalau untuk itu kurasa sudah sejak lama," cerita Cagalli sambil menyimpan kamera ke dalam tasnya. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum getir.

"Cagalli..."

"Hei, Miriallia."

"...apa?" Tatapan sendu ia berikan pada Cagalli.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu. Oh iya, kau mau menemaniku hari ini?"

"Kemana?"

"Mencari objek yang bagus untuk kujadikan koleksi foto," jawab Cagalli.

"Baiklah jika itu membuatmu senang. Tapi kita habiskan dulu pesanan ini."

Cagalli menatap _horror_ pada pesanannya. "Masakan apa ini?"

"Oh, ini kan _rainbow cake_, Cagalli. Masa kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku belum pernah melihat kue warna-warni seperti ini."

"Jadi, kau datang kan?" tanya Miriallia dengan wajah serius.

Cagalli terdiam sebentar. "Akan kupikirkan lagi."

**The End**

**#digeplaked readers#**

**Maksudnya, To Be Continue**

Hai, _minna-san_! Ketemu lagi dengan Mizuka di _fanfic_ _two-shoot_ pertama Mizuka. :) sebenarnya _fanfic_ yang satu ini Mizuka jadikan tempat curhat Mizuka karena suatu masalah yang buat hati jadi galauuu banget. T^T Mizuka lagi kena serangan virus sakit hati dan patah hati (_Readers_ : apa bedanya tau? Terus peduli gitu?). -_-a Yaaa gitu deh! Gara-gara itu Mizuka juga susah untuk ngelanjutin _fanfic _lainnya karena jujur aja Mizuka nulis cerita sesuai _mood_ yang ada. Jadi _gomen_ kalau lama _update_. #_bows_#

Siapa ya **_dia_** yang dimaksud Cagalli dan Miriallia?

Pasti kalian sudah bisa menebaknya. ;)

Besok akan di_update chap_ 2 (mungkin) :)

**_Thank you_** karena sudah mampir... ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :**

_Aku blablabla_ = ucapan dalam hati, kata-kata asing, atau soundeffect

"_Aku blablabla"_ = ucapan di masa lalu

"Aku blablabla" = ucapan di masa sekarang atau saat itu

* * *

**Gundam SEED/DESTINY © Masatsugu Iwase, Yoshiyuki Tomino, Hajime Yatate SUNRISE**

**It's Our Ending ©**** Setsuko Mizuka**

**For Someone in The Past Time**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Angst**

**Pairing**** : AsuCaga**

**Warning : ****OOC, Typo(s), AU, Gaje. Don't Like? Don't Read, Okay?**

**Summary : **Hanya fanfic Two-Shoot AsuCaga pertama Author yang bergenre Hurt/Comfort dan Angst untuk melepas beban yang ada di hati kelabu Author. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

**~ It's Our Ending ~**

* * *

"Ehehe, akhirnya aku mendapatkan tanda tangannya sekaligus bisa foto bersama Cagalli Yula Athha!" seru Alex setelah menutup pintu rumahnya. Ia menatap penuh binar sebuah foto di tangannya. Foto dirinya bersama si idola, Cagalli Yula Athha. "Mm, seharusnya foto ini kucetak lebih besar dan kupajang di ruang tamu. Aaargh! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku tadi!?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah bantal coklat berbentuk persegi terlempar ke arahnya.

"EEEH!?"

_Blugh!_

Alex langsung mengambil bantal itu dari wajahnya lalu melemparnya lagi ke arah si pelaku yang tadi melemparinya. "_Nii-san_! Apa-apaan sih!? Aku baru saja pulang, sudah kau lempari bantal! Nggak tahu apa adikmu sedang bahagia!?" bentaknya pada si pelaku yang ternyata kakaknya sendiri yang kini tengah dengan tenangnya membaca sebuah artikel di sofa panjang.

"Oh?"

_Twitch!_

"Makanya, jangan teriak-teriak seperti orang gila di rumah."

"Huh!" Alex mendengus kesal melihat tingkah si kakak.

"Alex, kau kemana saja? _Kaa-san_ tadi mencarimu."

"Ke Galeri idolaku, lalu kemana _Kaa-san_?"

Athrun Zala –kakak dari Alex Zala– itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Idolamu?" Ia kembali menatap artikel yang sempat ditundanya. "Tadi _Kaa-san_ bilang ingin bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya di restoran keluarga dekat sini," katanya.

Alex mengangguk. "_Nii-san_, lihat!"

"Apa?" Athrun bertanya tanpa menengok.

"Lihat dulu dong! Aku berhasil foto dengannya!"

"Kau menggangguku, Alex," protes Athrun dengan nada datar.

"Waktu itu kan, aku sudah janji akan memberitahumu siapa orang yang selama ini menjadi idolaku saat aku berhasil berfoto dengannya. Lalu tadi, aku berhasil melakukannya!" Alex menatap langit-langit ruang tamu dengan wajah merona. "Cagalli-_sama_ sangat cantik kalau dilihat secara langsung," pujinya.

_Deg! _

"A-apa!? Cagalli!?"

"Eh? I-iya, Cagalli Yula Athha-_sama_." Alex menatap Athrun heran melihat ekspresi kaget dari sang kakak.

Athrun tampak terdiam dengan mata menatap artikel yang dipegangnya.

"Ada apa, _Nii-san_?" tanya Alex khawatir.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"_Nii-san_ pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"..."

Alex yakin, Athrun pernah bertemu dengan idolanya itu entah dimana, begitu melihat sang kakak yang umurnya lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu terdiam. "Dimana?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Sudah kubilangkan, bukan apa-apa."

Laki-laki _spike_ berwarna biru gelap itu cemberut.

"Sudah makan siang?" tanya Athrun seraya berdiri dari sofa.

"Belum."

"Ayo, makan siang. Aku juga belum makan," ajaknya.

Alex hanya mengangguk. "Aku ganti baju dulu."

Saat Alex masuk ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju, Athrun memikirkan perkataan si adik barusan_. Cagalli Yula Athha..._ Di benaknya kini terlihat jelas seorang gadis mungil berambut _blond_ sebahu tengah tersenyum padanya sambil memegangi dua buah bangau kertas berwarna jingga dan hijau muda. _Aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya sejak lulus SMP_, pikirnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Nii-san_, kau jadi aneh sejak aku pulang," kata Alex sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Hm? Biasa saja. Apanya yang aneh?"

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong pada adikmu ini, _Nii-san_."

Athrun hanya mengacak-acak rambut Alex yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia pun meneruskan kembali makan siangnya lalu menoleh karena terus diperhatikan. "Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku, hm?"

"Aku masih penasaran. Ceritakan padaku! Ceritakan! Ceritakan!"

"Sudah kubilang tak ada apa-apa, Alex-_chan_."

_Twitch!_

"_Chan_!? Kau panggil aku dengan _suffix CHAN_!?"

Laki-laki yang kini tengah melanjutkan _study_-nya di Minerva _University_ itu hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah Alex yang terlampau _OOC _itu. _Kenapa aku bisa punya adik seberisik ini? Sebenarnya dia itu benar-benar adik kandungku atau anak pungut? Di keluargaku tak ada orang yang berisik, kecuali Alex_, pikir Athrun. "Sudahlah, kau makan saja makan siangmu."

"Tapi aku masih penasaran, _Nii-san_," kata Alex yang kembali tenang.

Athrun tak mengindahkan perkataan Alex.

"Hm, Cagalli-_sama_ seperti malaikat tanpa sayap yang turun ke bumi..."

"..."

"Di umurnya yang masih 20 tahun sudah jadi Presdir sekaligus fotografer."

"..."

"Dia hebat, kuat, dan cerdas dalam menghadapi masalah-masalah yang ada."

"..."

"Nyam, nyam, kira-kira, sudah punya pacar belum ya?"

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk!"

"Eh? Mmmph mmmmmph? (baca: _Nii-san_ kenapa?)" tanya Alex khawatir dengan sendok masih menyangkut di mulutnya sambil menepuk pelan punggung si kakak yang tersedak. Ia menaruh sendoknya ke atas piring lalu mengambilkan segelas air putih ke Athrun yang tersedak.

Athrun menghela napas lega setelah tersedaknya hilang.

"Ada hubungan apa _Nii-san_ dengan Cagalli-_sama_?"

"Tidak ada," jawabnya cepat seraya bangun dari kursi untuk membersihkan piring yang ia pakai. "Kalau sudah selesai, berikan padaku," suruh Athrun. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara air kran yang mengalir pada tempat cucian piring. Kini pikirannya kembali dipenuhi oleh gadis _blond _dari masa lalunya. _Padahal kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu, kenapa sekarang terungkit lagi?_ pikirnya.

"Mm, kalian pernah pacaran ya?"

_Ctar! _

Pertanyaan Alex membuat tubuh Athrun membeku.

"Jadi... benar ya?"

"_It's not your business_, Alex." Athrun kembali mencuci piringnya.

Alex menghampiri Athrun dan memberikan piring kotor pada si kakak untuk dicuci. Bukannya pergi, ia malah terus berdiri di samping Athrun lalu bersandar pada kulkas. "Berarti memang benar kalian pernah pacaran. Kalau Meyrin-_nee _tahu, bagaimana reaksinya ya?" gumam Alex.

"Dia sudah tahu sebelum kami jadian."

"Eh? Kenapa!? Lalu kenapa _Nii-san_ dan Cagalli-_sama_ bisa putus?"

"Cagalli hanya masa laluku, jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi."

Alex terdiam karena ia sadar itu semua privasi Athrun.

"Dia... pacar pertamaku sewaktu kelas 3 SMP."

"HAAAH!? PACAR PERTAMAMU!?"

Athrun _sweatdrop_ sambil menoleh ke Alex yang tengah dilanda _shock_. Matanya kembali pada cucian piring. Senyum kecil tampak di wajah tampannya. "Cagalli terlalu baik hati dan keras kepala juga pintar. Aku tak pantas menjadi orang yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Aku... hanya bisa membuatnya menangis saja," cerita Athrun tanpa sadar.

"Jadi, cuma pikiran bodohmu, _Nii-san_ sampai memutuskannya?"

_Twitch!_

Kini empat sudut siku-siku mendarat di kepala Athrun.

"_Nii-san_ memang orang terbodoh karena sudah menyia-nyiakannya."

"..." Athrun tak menyahut, ia hanya tersenyum kecil. "Ya, aku memang bodoh."

"Aku tak mengerti tentang jalan pikiranmu." Alex membuka kulkas lalu mengambil sebotol jus kacang hijau kesukaannya. "Kau yang memutuskannya, _Nii-san_? Tapi tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau sudah pacaran sewaktu SMP? Hmm?" Alex mendekati Athrun dengan wajah manyun yang sangaaat lucu.

"Siapa suruh main game terus, ketinggalan berita kan jadinya."

"_Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ tahu?"

Athrun menggeleng pelan.

Helaan napas berat terdengar dari mulut Athrun, membuat Alex yang tengah minum jus kembali menghentikan kegiatannya itu. "Kenapa lagi?" tanyanya penasaran dengan ekspresi si kakak yang memandang cucian piring dengan tatapan kosong.

"Minggu besok, aku diharuskan ikut reuni SMP."

"Wah! Berarti bisa ketemu Cagalli-_sama_ dong? Ikuuut!"

_Bletak!_

Alex masang muka cemberut setelah mendapat jitakan gratis dari Athrun.

"Kalau kau ikut, akan menyusahkanku saja nantinya."

"Aku ingin bertemu Cagalli-_sama_," kata Alex dengan _puppy eyes no jutsu_-nya.

Athrun yang sudah menyelesaikan kegiatan mencuci piringnya itu kini bersandar pada tembok. "Kau pasti mengajak Meyrin-_nee_ ke sana juga kan?" Pertanyaan Alex membuat wajah Athrun tertutupi oleh poninya karena menunduk. "Tentu saja," jawabnya.

"Bagaimana perasaan Meyrin-_nee_ ya, saat melihat _Nii-san_ bertemu Cagalli-_sama_?"

"...aku tak yakin, dia datang."

"Mau bertaruh denganku?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Athrun pun pergi ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

* * *

**~ AsuCaga ~**

* * *

_Bruuum._ Sebuah mobil sport hitam kini terparkir dengan rapi di halaman depan _Archangel Junior High School_, tempat diselenggarakannya reuni alumni 20xx –angkatan Cagalli–. Si pemilik yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sang fotografer terkenal itu keluar dari dalam mobil sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu tidak menyangka bisa datang lagi kemari setelah disibukkan dengan jadwal serta dokumen-dokumen di perusahaannya.

"Cagalli!"

Yang dipanggil menengok. "Ternyata kau Miriallia dan... Dearka?"

"Yo!" sapa Dearka Elthman setelah sampai di hadapan Cagalli bersama Miriallia yang ada di sampingnya. Sepasang kekasih yang sebentar lagi menikah itu tampak serasi di mata Cagalli dengan gaun selutut berwarna kuning cerah yang dipakai Miriallia dan Dearka sendiri memakai kemeja yang dipadupadakan dengan jas hitam tanpa dasi. Di kantung sebelah kirinya disematkan sebuah bunga berwarna kuning dan untuk bawahannya ia memakai celana hitam.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Cagalli!" Miriallia langsung memeluk Cagalli.

Cagalli hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Eh? Mukamu jadi suram begitu, Cagalli," kata Dearka.

"Kalau bukan karena dipaksa oleh calon kakak ipar juga aku takkan mau datang."

"Kakak ipar?" heran kedua sejoli tersebut.

"Sahabat kita, Lacus Clyne."

"Maksudmu, dia akan menikah dengan kakakmu? Si Kira?" tanya Miriallia.

Cagalli hanya mengangguk. "Padahal aku malas sekali untuk datang."

"Seharusnya kau senang karena akan bertemu dengannya."

Ucapan Dearka barusan membuat Cagalli menampakkan senyum miris. _Senang apanya? Yang ada aku malah akan tersiksa jika bertemu dengan laki-laki kurang ajar itu!_ gerutunya dalam hati namun ia hanya diam lalu berjalan lebih dulu memasuki gedung _Archangel JHS_ yang bertingkat empat itu.

Sementara itu di belakang Cagalli, Deark tengah mendapat ceramah dadakan dari Miriallia.

"_Konnichi wa_, Cagalli-_senpai_!"

Saat Cagalli berjalan menaiki tangga –karena reuni diadakan di gedung lantai paling atas–, ia dipanggil oleh seorang gadis yang dari rupanya sangat mirip dengannya, kecuali iris mata _magenta_-nya. "Stellar Lousier dan... Shinn Asuka?" kata Cagalli heran setelah melihat gadis yang memakai _long dress_ selutut berwarna _pink_ itu berlari ke arahnya dan disusul seorang laki-laki berambut hitam acak-acakan di belakangnya.

"Cagalli-_senpai_! Stellar merindukanmu!" seru Stellar sambil memeluk Cagalli.

Cagalli membalas pelukan itu. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Stellar."

"Che? Kulihat sekarang kau sudah sukses ya?"

"Hahaha, kalau bukan karena Tou-_sama_, aku takkan sesukses ini, Shinn."

Shinn memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjang berwarna hitamnya. "Tapi kalau bukan karena kerja kerasmu, Galeri dan perusahaan ORB _Corporation_ tidak akan berkembang kan?" balasnya seraya melonggarkan sedikit dasi bergaris-garis dan berwarna merah-hitam yang melingkar di kerah kemeja putihnya.

Cagalli memberikan senyum sinisnya. "Lalu, kenapa kau datang dengan Stellar?"

"Tentu saja karena kita sudah bertunangan."

_Ctar!_

Perkataan Shinn membuat Cagalli melongo. "A-ap-apa?"

"Cagalli-_senpai_, Stellar memang sudah jadi tunangan Shinn."

Melihat Stellar yang malu-malu seraya melepas pelukannya, Cagalli jadi tertawa sendiri membayangkan aksi pelamaran Shinn saat itu. Stellar yang kelewat polos dan Shinn yang terlalu emosional seperti dirinya. "Kalian berdua salah satu pasangan termanis di angkatan kita," kata Cagalli sambil mengingat betapa buruknya Shinn ketika menembak Stellar (baca: meminta dengan paksa untuk jadi pacarnya).

"Ayo, ke lantai atas! Acara sudah dimulai dua menit yang lalu."

"Eh? Tunggu dulu!"

Cagalli dan Shinn menoleh ke arah Stellar tanpa berhenti melangkah.

"Masa Cagalli-_senpai_ hanya memakai kemeja dan rok saja?"

Gadis berambut _blond _sepunggung yang sengaja ia urai itu hanya tersenyum. "Aku tidak suka gaun atau semacamnya, dan lagi, acara ini tidak terlalu formal kan?" Meski bilang begitu, wajah Cagalli memerah setelah memperhatikan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Di saat gadis-gadis lainnya datang dengan memakai gaun, Cagalli hanya memakai kemeja putih berlengan pendek dipadukan dengan _sweater_ krem dan rok selutut berwarna serupa dengan _sweater-_nya.

"Hahahahahaha!" Shinn tertawa keras setelahnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa begitu, heh?" tanya Cagalli pada Shinn.

"Kau seperti bukan datang ke sekolah untuk reunian, tapi malah terlihat seperti ingin belajar. Hahaha!"

"Ck! Terserah kau sajalah!"

Begitu ketiganya sampai di depan pintu ruangan tempat acara reuni, tiba-tiba Cagalli terdiam di tempat. Stellar melirik ke belakang karena Cagalli berdiri di belakangnya kemudian menatap Shinn yang membuat dirinya menghela napas. "Kalau tidak kuat yaaa jangan datanglah. Tadi aku sempat melihatnya datang bersama orang lain," kata Shinn yang tahu permasalahan Cagalli setelah Stellar bercerita padanya.

_Deg!_

"Ugh, aku hanya ingin bertemu teman-teman kok, bukan bertemu dengannya."

"Secara tidak langsung, kau juga akan bertemu dengannya."

Suara lain tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang Cagalli.

"Heh!?" pekik Cagalli lalu memasang muka _horror_. "Ternyata kau Heine."

Heine Westenfluss hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Kenapa kalian berpikir seperti itu sih?" lirih Cagalli.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menjadi pasanganmu di acara kali ini."

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Heine menawarkan diri untuk jadi pasangan Cagalli lalu menarik gadis itu masuk ke ruangan. Tentunya setelah pintu ia buka dengan keras sehingga teman-teman yang sudah datang menengok ke arah mereka berempat. Wajah Cagalli sedikit merona karena diperhatikan, belum lagi tangannya digenggam Heine dengan eratnya. "Heine! Apa-apaan kau ini!?" kesal Cagalli dengan nada mendesis.

"Lihat dan perhatikan ekspresi orang itu saja, Cagalli."

"Wah! Cagalli! Kau datang juga ke acara ini!"

Seruan itu datang dari mulut Miguel Aiman, selaku presenter yang tengah berdiri di atas podium kecil yang terletak di depan kelas. Berbagai reaksi muncul dari wajah orang-orang yang hadir di reunian tersebut. Ada yang tersenyum, mengangguk, dan berbisik begitu Cagalli membungkukkan badan untuk meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya.

Iris mata _amber_ Cagalli terpaku pada tempat sepasang kekasih yang tengah mengobrol di ujung ruangan dengan seorang laki-laki berambut hijau muda bernama Nicol Amalfi.

_Grep!_

"Jangan nangis," kata Heine sambil menahan tawa.

"Ck, siapa yang menangis, heh?"

"Kita datangi mereka."

Mata Cagalli melotot saat tangannya kembali ditarik untuk mendekati ketiga manusia di pojong ruangan tersebut. Ia melirik sebentar ke arah Shinn dan Stellar, mereka hanya tersenyum lalu pergi menghampiri Yzak dan Shiho yang terlihat tengah ribut kecil. Cagalli kembali menatap sepasang manusia yang kelihatan sangat serasi itu. Si gadis terus memeluk lengan sang kekasih yang masih asyik mengobrol dengan Nicol. Gadis itu membenarkan jepit rambutnya yang berwarna serupa dengan gaun berenda selutut yang dipakainya –merah marun– lalu tersenyum ketika diajak berbicara dengan pacarnya yang memakai jas warna serupa dengan celananya biru tua.

Gadis berambut merah itu membenarkan dasi si pacar yang terlihat tidak beraturan, lalu mereka bertiga tertawa riang setelah Nicol menggoda kemesraan mereka. _Oh God! Kenapa aku harus melihatnya...?_

"Sudah kubilang jangan menangis."

"Cih!" Cagalli membuang muka.

"Yo! Athrun! Nicol!"

Kedua orang yang dipanggil _plus_ seorang gadis yang tengah memeluk lengan Athrun menengok. Nicol yang pertama kali membalas sapaan Heine. "Yo, Heine! Dan Cagalli?"

"Hehehe, mana pasanganmu, Nicol?" tanya Heine.

"Aku belum punya pasangan."

"Mau jadi jomblo sejati?" goda Heine.

"_Urusai yo_!"

Heine tertawa pelan lalu menatap sinis pada pemuda di samping Nicol. "Yo, Athrun."

Athrun yang sedari tadi sibuk memandangi gadis yang berdiri di samping Heine dengan pandangan penuh arti itu langsung menengok seraya tersenyum pada sahabat lamanya. "Hei, Heine. Apa kabarmu?" tanya Athrun untuk sekedar basa-basi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Baik-baik saja, kau juga sehat kan?"

Laki-laki berambut biru gelap itu hanya mengangguk.

"Cagalli, tak kusangka kau akan datang ke reuni," kata Nicol menyapa Cagalli.

Cagalli tersenyum. "Aku dipaksa Lacus untuk datang."

"Eh? Lacus?"

Keempat manusia yang sibuk saling sapa itu menengok ke arah gadis yang masih setia memeluk lengan Athrun. "M-maksudmu Lacus Clyne kan?" tanyanya pada Cagalli. Melihat yang ditanya mengangguk, ia pun melanjutkan. "Dia teman sekelasku sewaktu SMA. Oh iya, perkenalkan! Namaku Meyrin Hawke, kekasih Athrun. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!" Gadis itu melepas pelukannya lalu membungkukkan badan.

Cagalli sedikit salah tingkah melihatnya. "Cagalli Yula Athha. _Yoroshiku_."

"_Hai, hai, hai_. Namaku Heine Westenfluss, calon pacar Cagalli Yula Athha."

_Ctar!_ (sudah berapa kali bunyi petir ya? tapi kok gak ujan? #dirajam Readers#)

"H-Heine," desis Cagalli.

"Wah? Kalau begitu selamat berjuang, Heine."

Mendengar suara Athrun yang berkata seperti itu, mau tak mau membuat Cagalli menunduk. Dua detik kemudian, senyum terpaksa terpampang jelas di wajah dewasanya. Keempat orang yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya termasuk Athrun tentu saja melihat pancaran kekecewaan dari senyum dan tatapan Cagalli. "Cih? Tak perlu berjuang pun aku akan menerima Heine sebagai pacarku."

Heine melongo, tentu saja.

Nicol tersenyum dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Athrun dan Meyrin terdiam di tempatnya.

"Ah! Aku lupa! Aku harus menemui _customer_-mu hari ini. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu!" Cagalli pun melepas genggaman Heine yang masih melongo atas ucapannya barusan. Dengan langkah terburu-buru –bahkan sampai menabrak Lacus dan Kira yang baru saja datang–, ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Tanpa mereka sadari, air mata mengalir dari kedua kelopak mata Cagalli saat ia berjalan keluar ruangan. _Bodoh! Kenapa kau malah melarikan diri seperti ini, Cagalli!?_ rutuknya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk beberapa detik keempatnya terdiam karena melihat tingkah Cagalli yang kelewat aneh. Mereka tahu, gadis itu berbohong untuk menghindari Athrun. Meyrin menatap kekasihnya dalam diam. Ia berpikir, kenapa tidak Athrun selesaikan saja permasalahan mereka di masa lalu. Tapi melihat Athrun yang enggan untuk bergerak mengejarnya membuat Meyrin menunduk.

"Heh? Tidak berniat untuk mengejar?" tanya Heine tiba-tiba.

"...mengejar? Kenapa aku yang harus mengejar?"

"Karena Cagalli menginginkannya, Athrun bodoh!"

Bentakan Kira –teman satu jurusan Athrun di Minerva _University_– membuat atmosfer di ruangan tersebut menjadi tegang. Semua orang yang pernah satu kelas dengan Athrun dan Cagalli pasti tahu permasalahan mereka di masa lalu.

"Athrun..."

"Cepat kejar, bodoh!"

Bentakan itu datang dari Dearka, Yzak, dan Shinn yang membentak secara bersamaan.

"Athrun bodoh! Kejar Cagalli-_senpai_!" teriak Stellar dengan wajah ingin menangis.

"Kau bodoh, Ath. Sudah menyia-nyiakan gadis sebaik Cagalli," kata Lacus.

"Berisik," desis Athrun lalu menengok pada Meyrin. "Mey, maaf. Aku harus menyelesaikan semua ini dengannya." Tanpa mendengar balasan Meyrin, laki-laki itu sudah berlari keluar ruangan.

**~ Just Two-Shoot ~**

_Athrun bodoh! Athrun bodoh! Athrun bodoh! Kenapa dia malah bilang begitu!? Kenapa!? Dasar bodoh! Tidak peka!_ Cagalli menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil berjalan menuruni tangga. Tidak terdengar isakan namun air matanya terus mengalir dengan deras menuruni kedua pipinya.

"T-tahu begini, a-aku tidak akan datang!"

Karena terburu-buru, Cagalli salah mengambil pijakan.

"Ah!"

_Grep!_

_Deg, deg, deg_. Jantung Cagalli berdegup kencang karena tidak jadi terjatuh. Untung saja ada dua buah tangan yang melingkari tubuhnya, kecelakaan terjatuh dari tangga tidak terjadi. _Tunggu! Dua buah tangan?_ Dengan cepat Cagalli menoleh tanpa memperdulikan wajahnya yang sembab.

"A-Athrun..."

"Bodoh! Jangan menangis sambil menuruni tangga! Terlalu bahaya!"

Cagalli tiba-tiba emosi langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Athrun.

"_It's not your business_," geramnya sambil berbalik membelakangi Athrun.

"Tentu saja ini masalahku! Kau menangis karena aku kan!?"

"..." Tangan Cagalli memegang pegangan tangan lalu mengepalkannya.

"Aku tahu, aku salah! Dulu, aku tak memperdulikanmu saat kita masih berpacaran, setelah kita lulus dan tidak satu sekolah lagi. Dulu, aku mengacuhkanmu dan selalu membuatmu menangis, bahkan sampai sekarang akulah yang jadi penyebab tangisanmu. Dulu, sebelum kau mengakhirinya secara sepihak karena lelah menunggu kabarku, aku diam-diam telah menduakanmu. Dan sekarang, saat kita bertemu, aku pun sudah bersama yang lain. Kau pun juga akan menjadi milik orang lain."

"Berhenti..."

"Maaf, Cagalli. Maaf. Gara-gara aku, kau menangis."

"Berhenti..."

"Aku ini memang bodoh. Bisa-bisanya menyia-nyiakan gadis sebaik dirimu."

"Berhenti."

"Aku menyesal, Cagalli, karena sudah mengkhia-"

"-kubilang BERHENTI, ATHRUN!"

Bentakan Cagalli membuat Athrun bungkam seribu bahasa. "Cagalli...," panggilnya lirih setelah melihat tubuh gadis itu bergetar dengan hebat. Ia tahu, Cagalli takkan mungkin menangis dengan terisak-isak, ia menangis hanya mengeluarkan air mata dan tubuh bergetar.

Tiba-tiba Cagalli berbalik lalu mencengkeram kerah kemeja Athrun.

_Grep!_

"YA! Kau memang salah karena menghilang tanpa kabar! Kau tahu? Seberapa khawatirnya aku waktu itu? Bahkan tiap malam aku tidak bisa tidur tenang karena kabarmu yang tak kunjung datang! Bukannya kau akan serius menjalani hubungan denganku? Bukannya kau pernah bilang akan terus bersamaku? Lalu apa sekarang!? Kau muncul di hadapanku dengan gadis bernama Meyrin itu! Kau pembohong, Zala! Pembohong! Kenapa kau pintar membuatku tersiksa seperti ini!? Dulu, sekarang, dan nanti, kehadiranmu akan selalu membuatku tersiksa!" bentak Cagalli seraya memukuli dada bidang Athrun karena emosi yang dulu ada kini kembali menyelubungi hatinya.

"Maaf, Cagalli..."

"Maaf!? Dengan mudahnya kau bilang maaf setelah membuatku patah hati!?"

Athrun tak bisa berkata-kata lagi begitu melihat tangisan Cagalli semakin meledak.

"Kau bodoh, Athrun! Gara-gara kau, aku trauma untuk berhubungan dengan laki-laki! Gara-gara kau, aku sama sekali tak bisa merasakan perasaan itu lagi! Kau sudah membuatku hancur, Athrun! Hancur sampai tak bisa merasakaannya lagi!" Lagi, Cagalli memukuli dada Athrun.

Tangan Athrun menggapai kedua lengan Cagalli lalu menariknya untuk mendekat.

"L-lepaskan aku! Aku tak mau dipeluk olehmu!"

"Maaf, Cagalli. Maaf..."

Cagalli hanya diam dan menangis mendengarnya. "Lepas, Athrun..."

_Grep!_

Athrun makin menguatkan pelukannya.

"BODOH! Lepas! Kau akan menyakiti Meyrin kalau sampai dia melihatnya!"

"Tidak akan kulepas, Cagalli."

Gadis itu terus menangis dan hanya bisa memasrahkan diri karena kekuatannya sudah habis untuk menangis. "K-kau bodoh, Athrun... A-aku juga bodoh karena terus mengharapkanmu di balik semua tugas-tugas dan hobiku. Tiap-tiap aku memotret sebuah gambar, selalu yang terbayang pertama kali adalah wajahmu. Kau tahu? A-aku sangat merindukanmu, tapi kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku dan pergi dengan yang lain!?"

Athrun kini ikut menitikkan air mata. "Maaf, Cagalli. Maaf."

"Kenapa... kau mengejarku? Kau sudah menyakiti Meyrin karena mengejarku."

"Dia mengerti apa yang ingin kulakukan."

Hening beberapa saat setelahnya.

"L-lepaskan aku, Athrun," lirih Cagalli dengan nada memohon.

"Tidak akan kulepas lagi, apa yang sudah kumiliki."

Ucapan Athrun tentu saja membuat Cagalli terdiam. "Kau m-membuatku bingung."

"Maaf, Cagalli. Aku... tak bisa melepaskannya lagi."

Air mata Cagalli makin deras menuruni kedua pipinya. Bahkan jas Athrun sudah hampir basah karena air matanya itu. Gadis itu tahu, cintanya pada Athrun takkan pernah bisa lagi bersatu karena laki-laki itu sendiri bilang untuk tidak melepaskannya lagi. Ia tahu, sangat tahu siapa yang dimaksud Athrun yang tentu saja adalah Meyrin Hawke, gadis yang kini berstatus sebagai pacarnya.

_Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ The End ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Eh? Masih ada lanjutannya lho...! Ehehe, ini dia OMAKE-nya!)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Athrun menatap terangnya langit malam kala itu. Malam yang penuh bintang ditambah lagi cahaya bulan purnama yang membuat malam kian terang benderang. Suara debur ombak mengalun dengan tenang, membuatnya ingin terlelap sekarang juga. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke samping kiri pada sebuah pilar penyangga rumah. Sementara kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang terus menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Athrun."

Pria berambut biru gelap itu menengok. "Mey, ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Athrun kembali menatap langit malam setelah seorang wanita berambut merah sepinggang kini berdiri di samping kanannya. Piyama tidur selututnya yang berwarna putih itu terlihat agak kusut.

"Kenapa terbangun? Bukannya tadi kau sudah tidur?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat langit malam di jam segini saja."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau sendiri, kenapa terbangun? Nanti suamimu marah lho," goda Athrun.

Meyrin membuang muka. "Auel takkan marah padaku."

"Aaa, karena sudah dikasih hadiah makanya Auel takkan marah."

"Athrun, tolong berhenti menggodaku."

Tawa Athrun yang khas terdengar.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Cagalli? Nanti dia cemburu lagi melihat suaminya ngobrol dengan mantan pacarnya." Kini Meyrin balas menggoda Athrun. Ah memang dasarnya pria itu masa bodo'an (jangan tersinggung, oke?), Athrun hanya tersenyum tanpa menoleh padanya. "Hei, aku serius."

"Mana mungkin dia cemburu. Dia orangnya masa bodo'an, Mey."

"Apa katamu barusan, Ath-run Za-la?"

_Deg!_

Tiba-tiba Athrun merasakan aura gelap di sekitarnya dan benar saja. Saat ini sang istri –Cagalli Yula Zala– tengah memandanginya dengan wajah datar. Tampak jelas di tangannya sebuah kamera ia genggam dengan erat. Padahal di telinganya terdapat headphone putih berbulu, tapi kenapa masih bisa mendengar suara pria yang baru dua bulan terakhir ini berstatus sebagai suaminya.

Meyrin yang melihatnya hanya menahan tawa lalu berbalik untuk kembali masuk ke dalam hotel, membiarkan kedua pengantin baru itu berduaan.

"A-aku tidak mengatakan apapun kok, _Anata_."

"Huh? Tadi kalau tidak salah kau bilang, aku ini masa bodo'an."

"Hahaha, masa sih?"

Cagalli cemberut lalu berjalan mendekati Athrun yang berada di pelataran hotel di pesisir pantai. Begitu sampai, wajah datarnya kini menampakkan senyum manis untuk sang suami. Sebuah senyuman manis nan tulus dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam hanya untuk suami tercinta (aiiish! Bahasanya! #ditempeleng _readers_#).

Athrun berjalan satu langkah ke depan Cagalli.

"Apa?" tanya si istri sambil menelengkan kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Cagalli menatapnya curiga setelah melihat Athrun menahan tawa. "Kenapa menahan tawa begitu? Memang ada yang lucu?"

"Hahaha_, iie_, Cagalli. Aku hanya teringat wajahmu begitu tahu siapa yang kumaksud saat aku mengatakan tidak akan melepaskannya lagi. Mukamu sembab namun terlihat senang namun beberapa detik kemudian terlihat kecewa. Mukamu sungguh lucu dan terlalu polos," kata Athrun seraya menyentuh pipi kiri Cagalli yang merona.

"I-itu kan karena kau sedang berpacaran dengan Meyrin."

"Tapi Meyrin diam-diam sudah berhubungan dengan laki-laki lain."

"Dan bodohnya lagi, kau tahu Meyrin sudah menduakanmu."

"Semua itu karena dia tahu, bahwa dirinya hanya kujadikan pelarianku."

"Kau memang laki-laki terkejam yang pernah kutemui, Zala."

Athrun terkekeh melihat istrinya yang cemberut sambil membuang muka. Tangan kiri Athrun menggapai kamera yang terus dipegangi Cagalli, sementara tangan kanannya masih betah berada di pipi kiri Cagalli yang _chubby_. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kanan sang istri. "Semua itu salahmu karena kau selalu berada di benakku dan mengusik hari-hariku," bisiknya mesra yang justru membuat Cagalli merinding setengah mati.

"A-Ath, j-jangan terlalu dekat." Kedua tangannya mendorong pelan dada Athrun.

"Hm? Kalau aku tak mau?" goda Athrun.

Cagalli menelan ludah saat si suami memojokkannya pada sebuah pilar kayu.

Seringai kecil nampak di wajah Athrun. Tak cukup ia memojokkan Cagalli, Athrun juga mengunci pergerakan istrinya dengan kedua tangan berada di samping kanan-kiri kepalanya. Parfum rasa jeruk yang selalu dipakai Caglli membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Sungguh, tak ada gadis –ehem– (maksudnya wanita) selain Cagalli yang mau memakai parfum berbau jeruk karena bau itu lebih cocok dipakai anak-anak.

"Mm, A-Athrun, d-dingin. Kita masuk ke dalam ya?" pinta Cagalli.

"Memohonlah dulu padaku, Nona Cagalli," goda Athrun.

"Aku sudah memohon tadi."

"Itu namanya meminta, bukan memohon, Cagalli."

"Sama saja!"

"Hm? Ayo, memohon padaku." Dari awal pacaran –setelah tak bertemu selama lima tahun– memang sudah jadi kebiasaan Athrun untuk menggoda Cagalli. Mungkin karena sikap ingin jaimnya yang selalu gagal itu membuatnya makin bersemangat untuk menggoda. Di satu sisi, ia juga menyesal karena telah meninggalkan wanita di hadapannya ini. "Cagalli?"

"K-kumohon, kita masuk ke dalam ya. U-udaranya dingin."

Athrun tersenyum melihat tatapan memelas Cagalli. "_With pleasure, Miss_ Zala."

_Blush!_

Si suami membelai pipi sang istri sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya yang tinggal berjarak sepuluh centi. Cagalli yang tahu kelanjutannya hanya menutup kedua mata. Athrun juga ikut menutup mata setelah jarak menipis dan menyisakan jarak satu centi, bahkan kedua hidungnya sudah saling menyentuh.

_Chuuu..._

Sebuah ciuman tulus dan lembut akhirnya terjadi.

Entah kenapa air mata menuruni pipi Cagalli.

Wanita itu bahagia, sangat bahagia begitu tahu _ending_-nya akan seperti ini. Dulu, ia berpikir bahwa ia takkan bertemu dan kembali merajut kasih dengan pacar pertama sekaligus pacar terakhirnya sewaktu di bangku SMP. "Mmmph... Athrun...," panggilnya di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Tanpa ia sadari, kedua tangannya sudah melingkar di leher Athrun. Tiba-tiba Athrun memundurkan wajahnya yang membuat mata Cagalli terbuka kembali dengan mata memohon. Belum lagi, jejak air mata di kedua pipinya yang masih terlihat dengan jelas itu.

Athrun menghapus air mata itu lalu tersenyum. "_I love you more and more_."

Cagalli tak bisa berkata-kata, ia pun hanya bisa mengecup bibir Athrun.

"Mau lanjut di kamar?"

Pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya ajakan dari Athrun membuat Cagalli mendelik. "H-hei! K-kau tak bermaksud untuk-" Cagalli makin mendelik saat tubuhnya diangkat ala bridal style. "Huaaa! Lepaskan aku, Athrun!"

"Ssst. Nanti orang-orang bisa terbangun kalau kau berteriak begitu."

"T-tapi k-ka- huaaa! Turunkan aku!" rengek Cagalli.

"Kau tahu? Kau sudah membuatku menunggu karena kau terus memotret setelah makan malam selesai." Athrun menggendong Cagalli sampai ke lobby lalu masuk ke dalam lift menuju lantai enam, tempat mereka menyewa kamar untuk tiga hari tiga malam.

"Ugh, m-maaf kalau begitu."

_Ting._

Lift pun sampai di lantai enam.

"Ayo, kita coba buat anak _lagi_!"

"HIEEE!"

**The End (yang sesungguhnya)**

Fiuuuh! Akhirnya selesai juga walau sampai jam 11 malam ngetiknya karena seharian sibuk nonton anime #ditendang Justice# untuk menghilangkan rasa galau. Tapi Mizuka udah nepatin janji untuk _update_ hari ini, walau terlalu malam _update_-nya. -_-a harap maklumi Mizuka yang sedang galau ini...

Gimana akhirnya? _Happy ending_ kan?

Walau sebenarnya berniat banget dijadiin _sad ending_.

**Terima kasih untuk review-nya**: **ffionn, scarlett rosalina zala, lheyla. athha, syafina. nashwa, CloudXLightning, **dan** pandamwuchan.** Maaf kalau ending-nya tidak memuaskan dan tokoh-tokohnya terlalu OOC. U,U

Terakhir, terima kasih sudah repot-repot mampir ke fic Mizuka. :D

_Jaa ne!_


End file.
